Nuestro Destino
by ale-starfire
Summary: Dos Jovenes fueron mejores amigos desde los 7 años , tras su separacion y su distaniamiento por 11 años , volveran a encontrarse repentinamente.
1. Chapter 1

Dos Jovenes fueron mejores amigos desde los 7 años , tras su separacion y su distaniamiento por 11 años , volveran a encontrarse de la manera menos inesperada .

TTTTTT

Era un DIA tranquilo en ciudad gótica , el sol resplandecía con todo su vigor. Era un claro DIA de verano , tan hermoso , que lo único mas lindo que se podía visualizar era la risa de los niños

En el patio de la mansión Wayne , yacían 2 pequeños niños de 7 años jugando, saltando y gritando por todas partes. Por la risa de los pequeños se podía notar que estaban pasando un gran rato.

Eres muy lenta, señalo un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules a su querida compañera de juegos.

No lo soy , respondió la pequeña con gran dificultad , debido a lo agitada que se encontraba….. después con un tono de cansancio y entrecortado la niña de ojos verdes se sentó en el jardín y empezó a coger algunas flores . ya me canse Dick … ven siéntate a mi lado, indico la pequeña haciendo con su mano una señal para que su mejor amigo se sentara a su lado.

Sabes Kory creo que lo que mas voy a extrañar de ti es ; jugar contigo y verte reír a cada rato, preciso el pequeño mientras se recostaba en el gras.

En ese instante vio como su mejor amiga se encogía de hombros y su sonrisa se desvaneció por conflicto. Tenias que mencionarlo , Dick . yo ya me había olvidado del tema ….. dijo la pequeña entre sollozos.

Lo siento Kory no fue mi intención , no te pongas triste por favor, pidió el niño mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a su pequeña amiga que se encontraba triste.

No puedo evitarlo , no quiero irme , eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a extrañar mucho ….. grito la pequeña ya con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

Kory este no es el fin, no te iras para siempre , mi mama me prometió que algún DIA volverás . Además … tu eres …. Mi mejor amiga….. preciso el petirrojo sonrojado mientras veía que las lagrimas de su amiga se desvanecían.

Enserio Dick? Crees que nos volveremos a ver? , pregunto la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo

Por supuesto Kory , no hay duda de ello ….. en ese instante Dick saco de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto que al parecer estaba hecho de madera y en el decía `tu eres mi mejor amiga. Kory yo quería regalarte este llaverito para que lo tengas siempre y no te olvides nunca de mi , menciono Dick un poco apenado y sonrojado.

La expresión de Kory revelo lo muy agradecida que estaba con ese regalo que Dick le había obsequiado. Aunque era pequeño y simple para la pequeña era el mejor regalo de todos , porque venia de su mejor amigo …..lo único que pudo decir Kory fue gracias mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amigo.

En ese instante se aproximaron al patio de la mansión Wayne dos señores enterrnados conversando.

Papa….. gritaron los dos pequeños hacia sus respectivos padres, mientras iban corriendo a abrazarlos .

Kory , tengo que decirte que ya nos vamos … dijo el papa de Kory mientras le daba la mano a su pequeña hija.

… tan pronto? ….. pregunto la pequeña con una cara de tristeza.

Si Kory nuestro vuelo sale en 2 Horas y tu mama ya nos esta esperando en el aeropuerto co nuestras cosas…. Anda despídete de Dick….. señalo el Señor Anders

…. Chau Dick , dijo Kory entre llantos y tristeza no sabes cuando te voy a extrañar , preciso la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo cono si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería.

Chau Kory , dijo Dick …. Yo también te voy a extrañar preciso el pequeño correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

Lo ultimo que se pudo ver de ese hermoso DIA de verano fue la tristeza de esos dos pequeños que se decían adiós , hasta quien sabe cuando. Por mas que Dick y Kory querían permanecer juntos no podían ,ya que el papa de Kory había formado una empresa en jump Cit. y por ende toda la familia debía marcharse.

TTTTT

5 : 30 AM

KORY DESPIERTA … grito una mujer

DESPIERTA…

En ese momento una adolescente de 18 años se movía en su cama tratando de continuar en sus sueños

YA VOY , grito de manera inconsiente

APURATE QUE TIENES QUE IR CON TU PAPA A CIUDAD GOTICA A LLENAR LOS PAPELES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD ¡….. preciso la misma mujer

Así fue como en ese momento la joven salto lo mas rápido que pudo de su cama

Quien diría que habían pasado 11 años desde que ella no volvía a ciudad Gótica

TTT.

Hasta aquí lo dejo , es mi primer fic en Fanfiction y espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los comentarios , espero que haya mas.

Capitulo 2

Once años es mucho tiempo y casi cien por ciento seguro que las cosas cambian ….. al igual que las personas. Kory no sabia que esperar en ciudad gótica ,para ella iba a ser una experiencia completamente diferente. Desde que se mudo a Jump City siempre pensó que algún DIA el destino la volvería a llevar a ese lugar en donde nació y paso gran parte de su infancia.

Hacia casi 2 meses que Kory fue aceptada para estudiar en la prestigiosa Universidad de ciudad Gótica . esta universidad tiene un prestigio impecable y para ingresar necesitas buenas influencias y una billetera muy grande para pagarla , lo cual no era un problema para Kory ; el DIA que recibió su carta de aceptación ,ella no lo podía creer estaba muy feliz ;sin embargo, tu felicidad llevaba consigo una tristeza .le surgieron preguntas que necesitaban respuesta inmediatamente: ¿cómo iba a ser para cuidarse por si sola, ya que sus padres no se mudarían con ella? ¿cómo iba a poder manejarse y desenvolverse en una ciudad que no veía hace años? ,pero la duda que mas la atormentada era si podría hacer amigos ,ya que estaba sola y necesitaba de alguien?

6:00 AM

_ya me voy mama_ grito Kory mientras se subía al carro , a asiento del copiloto

_KORY ESPERA_ grito su mama

_Que ocurre respondió la joven_ , mientras se aproximaba al lugar en donde se encontraba su mama

_Tengo malas noticias_ respondió la mujer ….._ tu papa no se siente muy bien y me ha dicho que te diga que lo siente mucho pero no va a poder acompañarte_

_Esta bien , dile que no se preocupe_ señalo con una cara de decepción

En ese momento su mama no aguanto mas y abrazo intempestivamente a su hija ;y con lagrimas en los ojos solo pudo expresarle lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Ante esto la joven respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad y agradecimiento.

_Te extrañare mama_

_Y yo a ti_ mencionaron ambas mientras deshacían el abrazo que las unían

TTTT

8 :00 AM

_ya se despertó , Alfred_ pregunto un señor enternado

_no señor Wayne ….. quiere que lo despierte?_

_No te gastes Alfred , yo lo Hare_ respondió un poco enojado.

_Richard despierta….. AHORA_ grito el mismo señor.

_Aaaa que quieres Bruce_ respondió el joven mientras se tapaba con su frazada la cara.

_Alístate que tienes que ir a inscribirte a la universidad_

_¿ para que , si ya me aceptaron?_

_Si no fuera por mi , no te hubieran aceptado … con las justas pudiste graduarte de la secundaria . así que LEVANTATE YA._

_Ya ahorita voy_

La vida de Richard Grayson no fue fácil , cuando tenia 4 su mama se caso con el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, al no tener hijos automáticamente , por orden de Bruce, Richard pasaría a ser el heredero de toda la fortuna de este , pero no todo era felicidad. Si Richard quería recibir todo y manejar algún DIA las empresas Wayne tendría que ir a la universidad y estudiar para ello, lo cual acepto después de una larga charla con Bruce.

Cuando Richard tenia 12 años su mama falleció y algo en el cambio. Por ello, sus notas bajaron , empezó a salir mas , fiestas todos los días y acercamientos con chicas ricas de ciudad gótica. Estuvo metido en varios escándalos , no muy graves pero si de consideración ,a la misma vez lo apodaron el príncipe de ciudad gótica y uno de los chicos mas guapos de allí.

Se podría decir que Richard tenia todo o por lo menos parecía que lo tenia todo


End file.
